


One True Love

by misakoko



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, but not really, hagumi is just a dumb gay who loves kaoru but arent we all, kinda fluff kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko
Summary: Hagumi has feelings for Kaoru, and Kaoru is oblivious.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> this idea literally just came to me like an hour ago and it didn't end up quite like i wanted it too but idk. might add more chaps we'll see

Usually evenings after practice were spent at the arcade or maybe a cafe with the whole band, but Misaki was sick, Kokoro had a family affair, and Kanon had work, which just left Hagumi and Kaoru.

_ Now,  _ Hagumi thought to herself,  _ now is the best time to do this, Hagumi! Don't be a wimp! _

“Ah, it appears it is just the two of us, my little kitten. Shall we watch the sunset over the beautiful river?” Kaoru’s proposal snapped Hagumi out of her thoughts, and she blushed ever so slightly.

“I guess that sounds nice, Kaoru-kun,” she smiled, and the taller girl smiled back at her as they climbed up onto a wide rock to watch the sunset.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, until Hagumi finally spoke up. “Hey, Kaoru-kun, mind if I ask you a question?”

“Not at all, kitten”

“So… you have all these girls chasing you around day and night…have any of them ever actually caught your eye? Or stood out to you among the rest?”

Kaoru put her finger on her chin to show how deep in thought she was. “Not that I can remember, Hagumi. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I don’t know… I just think if I had pretty girls chasing me around all the time, surely I’d fall for at least one of them!”

“Ah, I see, kitten. Unfortunately, I have yet to meet my one true love.” 

Hagumi took a quiet, but deep breath, and placed her hand atop Kaoru’s, grasping it ever so slightly.

“You… you don’t think you’ve already met the one you love, Kaoru?” she asked, lowering her voice.

_ She has to understand what I’m saying!  _

Kaoru stayed silent for a few moments, locking eyes with Hagumi. 

“My kitten…” 

Kaoru’s eyes glowed brighter than all the stars in the sky to Hagumi, in that moment. However, they spark disappeared as soon as it lit when Kaoru removed her hand from under Hagumi’s and stood up.

“It appears the sun has set. You should get home, before it gets too dark.” Kaoru suggested, pulling Hagumi up by her hand and mounting her bike. In a second, the tall, beautiful girl was gone.

Hagumi stood there, dazed as to what just happened.

“Are you kidding me? I don’t think I could have been more obvious!” Hagumi groaned in frustration when she knew Kaoru was out of earshot.

She began to make her way home, tears threatening to fall from her copper eyes. 

_ I guess I’m the idiot here, falling for someone like Kaoru. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> i'd love to write these girls more, i love the idea of hagumi being head over heels for kaoru  
> comments & kudos are appreciated! check out my tumblr if you'd like :) neverendtale.tumblr.com


End file.
